People of Murky Waters
The people of Murky Waters are easy-going, the future wedding of Julian and Alina, the mayor's daughter, raising the spirits. Notable townsfolk * Adam * Alina * Celina * Harn, the mason * Julian * the blacksmith * the blacksmith's son * the blacksmith's wife * the healer * Pat * Tobias Hoffman Journal Entry :"I felt dizzy almost constantly in the idyllic settings of Murky Waters. Love is in the air and, like the scent of flowers warmed by the sun, it distracts me. The people here seem to feel the same." Random Encounters * A peasant woman asks Geralt for perfume. * A peasant woman is concerned for a family member who suffered a garkain attack and now suffers from poison. Geralt helps her identify the poison. The conversation will result in the bestiary entry along with any associated ingredient entries he does not have yet. * One old peasant woman in the village (or near the inn) will give Geralt entries for alps, bruxae and their alchemies in exchange for "something to eat". * Another old peasant woman will give Geralt entries for verbena, hop umbels, and finally bryonia in exchange for "something sweet". * A not so old-looking old peasant woman around the village will mention that Dandelion wanted her to tell Geralt about local herbs. She will give entries for ginatia, honeysuckle, and berbercane. She may not appear in the village until the Daily Bread quest is complete. * A peasant normally found at the Inn tells about cemetaurs which unlocks the bestiary entry and their alchemies in the journal. * A peasant around the village or in the inn who will mention how the noonwraiths keep them from working in the Fields. The conversation will unlock the bestiary entry and associated alchemies in the journal. * An old peasant man around the village or in the inn also mentions terrible dreams about nightwraiths, but that conversation will not result in a bestiary entry for these monsters. * An old peasant that sometimes seems to be arguing about food with another peasant will give you a whetstone. Notes * It might be possible that the random encounter with the peasant woman who sleeps with Geralt in exchange for the sugardoll will not happen. This happened to me after completing almost every quest of Chapter IV, maybe due to the choice of following the Lady of the Lake path in the Ripples quest? A save from the beginning of Chapter IV worked fine in several tests, both the encounter in the Inn where Dandelion is playing and the encounter in the village almost immediately happen. But later on, there seems to be no way. (The Witcher — EE) * After completing the Ripples and Heat of the Day quests and initiating the dialogue option "I think I'm needed in Murky Waters..." during conversation with the Lady of the Lake, almost all of the villagers of Murky Waters are no longer available for conversation as the elves have taken over the village and all the doors are locked, including the Country Inn. The Blacksmith and Pat are the only villagers that remain. * The sexual encounter with the elven sorceress seems to be working either way, also after having sex with the peasant woman. Giving food (wyvern steak) to her automatically makes this happen. Video thumb|480px|left|Sex Card of Peasant Woman in Murky Waters Gallery Image:People Blacksmiths Wife.png|peasant woman Image:People_Innkeeperess.png|not-so-old peasant woman Image:People_Old_Woman_wine.png|old peasant woman Image:People_Old_Peasant1.png|old peasant Image:People_Brickmaker_1.png|peasant Image:People Waitress full 2.png|woman who wants a sugardoll Image:Sex Peasant Woman.png|Sex card for that woman Image:Sex_Peasant_woman_censored.png|censored sex card cs:Obyvatelé Bahnic de:Menschen von Trübwasser es:Gente de Aguas Turbias fr:Habitants d'Eaux-Troubles Category:Card mini-game Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter IV it:Gente di Acque Oscure